Ketetapan Hati!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Daisuke Hikari, pertemuan menjelang tahun baru yang kebetulan. Berjalan bersama dalam beberapa waktu. Hingga Daisuke memantapkan hatinya.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke MotomiyaXHikari Yagami**

 **Genre: General, Romance**

 **Rate T**

"Hai."

Daisuke mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sesosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis yang tersenyum kecil, melambaikan tangan pelan.

Daisuke menghampirinya "Hei."

Berhadapan, keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum kecil. Pertemuan yang tak terduga dari orang yang sudah lama tak berkomunikasi. Keduanya terlihat sangat kontras, dimana Hikari yang menyesuaikan keadaan dengan cuaca malam pergantian tahun yang dingin. Sedangkan Daisuke hanya mengenakan sebuah t-shirt lengan pendek dan celana jeans biru panjang.

"Suatu kebetulan ya. Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat Daisuke-kun menjelang tahun baru ini."

Daisuke melihat bangku panjang tak jauh di sampingnya, mengajak untuk duduk disana. "Ya. Kebetulan sekali."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, kebetulan mereka bertemu, tak ada persiapan kata-kata untuk sebuah pembicaraan, kenyataan mereka yang sudah lama tak berkomunikasi, membuatnya tak bisa menentukan sebuah pembicaraan. Hikari merasakan getaran di tas jinjingnya, kemudian melihat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Daisuke melirik sekilas pada Hikari yang sedang membaca e-mail.

"Takaishi, eh?"

Hikari tak langsung menjawab, sedang sibuk membalas dengan yang Daisuke tahu, sepertinya agak panjang teks yang dia ketik. "Bukan."pendek Hikari memberi jawaban, namun jarinya tetap mengetik

Daisuke melihat sebuah jam di tengah jalan, menunjukkan angka digital angka dua puluh tiga dan lima puluh. Tahun baru tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Daisuke memperhatikan sekitarnya, memang tempat yang sekarang dia dan Hikari tempati adalah sebuah jalur menuju lapangan tempat diadakannya pesta kembang api.

"Tak mau lebih dekat kesana?"Hikari sudah selesai dengan e-mailnya

"Gak. Disini juga sudah cukup kelihatan, lagian pasti penuh disana."

Hikari sedikit melirik pada Daisuke, memperhatikannya dengan lirikan kecil yang tak diketahui Daisuke. "Iseng saja."Daisuke berkata sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang dilalui banyak pasangan "Kamu tak bersama Takaishi, menutup tahun eh?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Hening lagi. "Giliranku iseng, Daisuke juga tak dengan kekasihmu? Err Catherine?"

Daisuke tak langsung menjawab, dia melonjorkan kakinya "Tidak. Aku sudah berhenti berhubungan dengan dia."

"Begitukah."respon Hikari "Kabar terakhir yang kutahu, kamu sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak kelulusan kita."

Daisuke mendengus pelan "Itu kabar tahun berapa. Lima tahun lalu tuh, aku sudah pisah dengannya satu tahun sejak mulai kuliah. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Nampaknya aku mencium bau-bau perpisahan."

Sedikit tertawa pelan "Ya. Takeru-kun dan aku sudah putus."

Daisuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari, tak menyangka ternyata pasangan awet sejak SMP bisa putus juga. "Hee."Daisuke tak berkomentar lebih jauh, tak ingin mengusik privasi orang lain, dan sepertinya Hikari pun sama, tak ingin mengusik permasalahan orang lain lebih jauh. Keduanya terus diam sampai kembang api menyala dan menghiasi langit, menandakan tahun sudah berganti menjadi tahun yang baru. Keduanya hanya melihat sekilas, kemudian kembali pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Hikari. Selamat tahun baru."

Hikari menoleh pada Daisuke yang juga sedang melihatnya, dan tersenyum "Selamat tahun baru Daisuke-kun. Mohon bantuannya tahun ini."

####

"Bagaimana ya, aku putus dengan Takeru-kun karena sudah tak cocok lagi sepertinya."

Hikari menjawab pertanyaan Daisuke, sore hari saat libur tahun baru. Ya, setelah pertemuan tadi malam, mereka bertukar kembali nomer ponsel dan alamat e-mail. Daisuke yang merasa bosan dan tak ada kerjaan, mengirimi e-mail iseng berisikan pertanyaan perihal Hikari putus dengan Takeru. Dan Hikari membalasnya dengan _**"Mau ketemuan? Sekedar minum teh atau kopi."**_

Jadilah mereka bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi di tengah kota. "Hee. Kukira kalian akan terus cocok hingga ajal menjemput nanti."

"Berlebihan ah. Sebenarnya sih, sudah dari sejak SMA, ketidak cocokan kami mulai terlihat. Namun, aku memaksakannya untuk terus bersama."

"Hebat. Kalau aku sih, tak cocok dikit saja langsung lepas. Terlebih bila terlalu mengekang."

"Memang Catherine-san mengekangmu? Kau tak bebas?"

"Katakanlah begitu. Makanya aku minta putus, merokok saja masa tak boleh."

Hikari tertawa pelan "Yah, mungkin dia memikirkan kesehatanmu."

"Hikari sendiri, kalau menjadi pasanganku, apa kamu akan melarangku merokok?"

"Bagaimana ya..."Hikari berpikir sejenak "Kurasa boleh saja."

"Benarkan. Masa rokokku dipatahkan satu selop sekaligus. Padahal itu pasokan amunisiku selama satu minggu. Dikira harga rokok murah apa."Daisuke menjadi kesal sendiri mengingat masa lalunya

Hikari makin cekikikan "Ah, Daisuke-kun sendiri, kalau menjadi pasanganku, dan bila sudah tak cocok, bagaimana? Berselingkuh?"

"Aku..."Daisuke memilih kata-kata yang menurutnya pas "Lebih baik utarakan, diskusikan, dan bila tak bisa diperbaiki, lebih baik bubar. Lebih baik dari menyelingkuhi pasangan sendiri, kesannya seperti tak menghargai perasaan pasangan."

Tersenyum kecil "Pilihan yang bagus."

"Jadi Takaishi akhirnya menyeleweng?"

"Ya."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Bagaimana ya, sedih sudah tentu. Terluka juga mungkin."

"Tak coba mencari yang lain? Kurasa agak lama juga kamu sendiri kan?"

Hikari mengedikkan bahunya "Masih mencari, mungkin. Aku mencari pasangan yang tak hanya cocok untuk sesaat."

#### Dua Hari kemudian.

"Daisuke."

"Ah, senpai."

Daisuke mengangguk hormat pada Taichi, yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di depan rumah Yagami. Taichi yang baru pulang dari kerjanya, bertemu dengan Daisuke yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang. "Lama tak jumpa Daisuke."

"Ya."

"Sedang apa? Bertemu Hikari?"

Daisuke tak langsung menjawab, dia sedikit mengerling ke tempat lain "Ya."

Taichi memperhatikan betul juniornya. Kemudian merasa mengerti akan suatu kondisi, Taichi menyeringai "Hee begitu. Masuk saja."

Baru dikatakan untuk masuk, keluarlah Hikari dari dalam rumah, dan berjalan menuju mereka "Ah oni-chan, sudah pulang."

Taichi melihat penampilan adiknya "Kalian mau keluar? Kemana?"

"Toko buku, ada buku yang mau kubeli dan kebetulan Daisuke-kun juga ada yang mau dibeli. Jadi barengan saja."

Taichi berkedip beberapa kali "Ah, kalian pasangan?"Taichi bertanya dengan tangan membentuk lambang hati.

Daisuke dan Hikari saling berpandangan, kemudian keduanya serempak menggeleng. "Cuma teman biasa senpai. Katakanlah cuman sekedar temu kangen saja."

##

"Ne, Daisuke-kun sudah jomblo lama?"

"Begitulah?"

"Sejak putus dengan Catherine tidak mencari pasangan baru?"

"Tidak. Waktu itu aku sedang tak minat, aku lebih memfokuskan pada kuliah saat itu. Rokok teman terbaik menjalani masa kuliahku."

"Oh, pantas marah banget kalau dilarang merokok ya."

Pulang dari membeli buku, keduanya nongkrong bersama di sebuah jembatan panjang, menikmati pemandangan warna kota dengan hembusan angin yang tak kencang. "Memang kriteria perempuan apa yang di mau Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke berpikir sejenak "Apa ya. Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu memikirkan kriteria. Asal dia membuatku betah dan nyaman, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Sederhana sekali."

"Begitulah, Hikari sendiri? Apa yang tampan seperti Takaishi?"

"Aku..."Hikari memejamkan matanya sejenak "Yang penting dapat dipercaya."

"Itu terlalu sulit."

"Begitukah? Menurutku sih tidak."

"Gimana?"

"Pondasi terpentingnya saling mengerti satu sama lain, setelah saling mengerti pasangan masing-masing, rasa percaya pasti timbul dengan sendirinya."

Daisuke menyalakan rokoknya "Tak semudah itu. Saling mengerti saja tak cukup. Dan lagi, rasa jenuh adalah salah satu peluru terkuat yang meruntuhkan pondasi kepercayaan itu."

Hikari tertawa pelan, tangannya terulur mengambil rokok Daisuke, Daisuke sedikit terganggu dengan aksinya, namun diam saat melihat senyuman Hikari "Kalau begitu, tinggal buat peluru jenuh itu tak menembus pondasinya. Dengan baju anti peluru bernamakan saling mendalami perasaan masing-masing lagi."

Hikari menempelkan lagi rokok di bibir Daisuke "Dengan utarakan pikiran masing-masing, diskusikan apa yang terbaik untuk terus bersama."

Daisuke menyesap rokoknya, dan menghembuskannya pelan "Boleh juga."sedikit cengiran dari Daisuke. Kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu Daisuke "Hikari, mau datang ketempatku?"

##

"Kukira mau apa."

"Memang apa yang kamu kira?"

"Apa ya."Hikari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar apartement Daisuke "Seperti pasangan kekasih yang bermalam berdua."

"Seks? Sayangnya tidak. Aku minta bantuanmu bersih-bersih tempatku. Tak kusangka tak kubersihkan selama tiga bulan menjadi seperti ini."

Hikari menghela napas panjang melihat ruangan yang benar-benar kotor, sampah dan kertas-kertas bercampur dalam satu serakan diseluruh ruang. "Bagaimana nyamannya kamu tinggal ditempat kotor begini."

"Nyaman kok. Kamar kostku saat kuliah malah lebih kotor dari ini."

Hikari melepas jaket bepergiannya, kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang "Bakalan lama. Lebih baik aku menginap."Hikari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungungi kakaknya.

Daisuke pun melepas t-shirt yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di keranjang, dan mengambil asal t-shirt lainnya yang tercecer didekatnya. Hikari melirik sekilas pada Daisuke yang sedang berganti baju tak jauh darinya. "Bisa-bisanya kamu pakai baju yang berada satu ruang dengan banyak sampah begini."

"Gak bau kok."

"Aku sudah izin oni-chan. Malam ini aku menginap, jadi kita bereskan sampai benar-benar bersih."

Daisuke yang membuka kulkasnya, dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin, meneguknya dan kemudian melemparkan pada Hikari. Ditangkap dengan baik oleh Hikari "Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu."

#### Empat Hari setelah membeli buku (Setelah Hikari menginap)

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Walaupun kalian satu tempat?"

"Beda kamar senpai."

"Ya. Tapi, serius? Kalian kukira sudah jadian, dan mendengar Hikari menginap ditempatmu, kukira kalian melakukan permainan dewasa."

Daisuke menghela napas "Kami bukan pasangan senpai. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hubungan begitu."

"Pikiranku terlalu jauh berarti. Kukira kalian begini dan begituan bareng."

"Refresh dulu otaknya senpai, pasti kebanyakan kerja tuh."

Taichi mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian bersidekap "Kau benar. Kebanyakan kerja membuatku lupa pasangan."

"Makanya, hati-hati disambar Yamato-san loh."Hikari ikut nimbrung "Sudah siap?"tanya Hikari pada Daisuke, Daisuke mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Dinner."jawab Hikari, memakai sepatunya.

"Hah?"Taichi menaikkan alisnya

"Aku berangkat oni-chan."

Hikari pamit dan mengejar Daisuke yang sudah duluan keluar. Tak lama terdengar suara deru motor Daisuke yang kemudian suaranya terdengar semakin jauh. "Yang jelas dong. Kalian itu sebenarnya pasangan kekasih atau bukan sih?"Taichi berkata bingung

##

"Hikari, boleh aku memujimu?"

Hikari menoleh, tempat yang sama. Setelah makan, mereka kembali nongkrong ditempat yang sama seperti setelah malam membeli buku, jembatan. Suasana yang sepi dan agak gelap, Daisuke memberikan alasan ini tempat yang pas untuk sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong.

"Kamu sungguh cantik."Daisuke menjeda "Tepatnya manis."

"Aku belum memberi izin loh."Hikari menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang penyangga jembatan "Lagian kalau memuji tatap wajah orang yang dipuji dong."

Daisuke terkekeh "Aku baru ingat, waktu kamu bertanya tentang kriteria perempuan yang aku inginkan. Aku baru mengingatnya akhir-akhir ini, aku menyukai perempuan dengan rambut pendek, yah semacam kamu ini."

"Hee. Kenapa?"

"Apa ya, menurutku lebih fresh saja."

"Hee."Hikari melirik Daisuke, orang yang memujinya tidak melihat padanya "Ada maksud?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu. Kukira kamu sedang mengajakku untuk bermalam lagi, dan melakukan hubungan dewasa."

Daisuke baru menoleh pada Hikari "Gak lah. Aku berani bersumpah, tak ada maksud lain dari pujianku. Aku hanya ingin memujimu saja, beberapa waktu ini kita selalu jalan keluar bersama. Katakanlah pujian ini terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku."

"Oh. Aku tak akan balik memujimu loh."

"Tak butuh juga kok. Kenapa arah pembicaraan kalau perempuan bermalam bersama seorang lelaki selalu mengarah kesana sih?"

"Entah. Pandangan umum begitu kan."

"Hikari pernah begitu dengan Takaishi?"

"Belum pernah, ke tempatnya paling Cuma untuk sekedar main-main biasa saja. Menginap pun tak pernah."

"Wah. Masih perawan berarti?"

"Ya. Daisuke-kun sendiri?"

"Belum. Bagaimana ya, terdengar kolot sepertinya, aku tak ingin berhubungan begituan dengan orang yang belum tentu menjadi milikku selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan."

"Perkataanmu salah."

"Apanya?"

"Yang benar menurutku, adalah status pernikahan yang jelas. Bagaimana seandainya Daisuke-kun sudah menikahi perempuan, kemudian membuat keturunan, namun ditengah jalan pernikahan, terjadi hal tak terduga seperti perceraian. Artinya yang Daisuke-kun nikahi bukan milikmu selamanya kan?"

Daisuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi dibantah "Jelaskan, berarti kata yang harusnya digunakan Daisuke-kun adalah berhubungan begituan dengan orang yang sudah sah menjadi istrimu."

Daisuke mengacak rambutnya, dan duduk disamping Hikari, ikut menyender pada tiang penyangga. "Hikari. Berapa umur kita sekarang?"

"Dua puluh empat. Kenapa, lupa?"

Daisuke terdiam "Dua puluh empat ya."Daisuke memejamkan matanya "Pulang yuk, kelamaan bisa-bisa aku masuk angin."

Daisuke berjalan kemotornya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Daisuke-kun bisa masuk angin juga ternyata."

"Bisalah. Aku juga manusia."

"Kukira kamu suka memakai baju tipis begitu karena kegerahan walaupun cuaca lumayan dingin begini." Hikari naik membonceng, dengan sebelumnya memakai helm.

"Aku memang suka kok."

#### Dua hari setelah Daisuke memuji Hikari

"Hikari."

"Ya?"

Taichi duduk disamping Hikari yang sedang menonton tv. "Gak keluar bareng Daisuke?"

Memindahkan channel "Lagi gak ada keperluan keluar."

Taichi melirik adiknya "Aku penasaran, jelasnya hubungan kalian seperti apa sih?"

Hikari menaruh remote dan tv menayangkan drama misteri "Teman."

Taichi mengernyit tak yakin "Masa?"mengambil ponselnya "Gak ada yang lebih apa? Kukira kamu menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Tak ada."

"Masih menaruh perasaan sama Takeru?"

"Enggak."

"Beneran?"

"Ya."

Taichi menaruh ponselnya, dan mengambil botol didepannya, meneguk isinya. "Tegas banget."

Hikari mengambil remote kembali "Memang tak menaruh perasaan lagi kok."

"Gak ada pikiran lanjut? Dengan Daisuke?"

Hikari tak menjawab, tangannya menyerahkan remote pada Taichi, dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Taichi menatap langkah adiknya yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar, dan Taichi menghela napas sedikit menyengir 'Ada.'

##

"Jun-nee."

Daisuke kaget melihat kakak perempuannya, saat dia pulang dari luar untuk membeli minuman botolan dan sake, begitu kembali kaget saat melihat kakak perempuannya sudah duduk sambil tertawa-tawa melihat acara komedi di tv.

"Selamat datang Daisuke."

"Kok disini?"

"Nginap."

Daisuke membentuk wajah cemberut "Berantem lagi?"

"Ping pong."jawaban kakaknya terdengar ceria

Daisuke menghela napas, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakak perempuannya mengungsi ditempatnya bila bertengkar dengan suaminya. "Sekali-kali ngungsi ke tempat oyaji dan oka-san lah."

"Jauh. Ada tempat ngungsi lebih dekat ngapain mesti ke Akita."

Daisuke melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya. Mengganti bajunya pada baju yang lebih santai, dan keluar kembali, memasukkan barang beliannya, dan ikut bergabung dengan kakaknya sembari membawa sekaleng bir. Membukanya dan meminumnya.

"Daisuke."

"Hmm?"

"Kapan nyusul?"

Daisuke menaruh birnya "Gak tahu."

"Cepatlah. Jangan buat orang tua kita cemas terus."

Daisuke diam tak menjawab. Jun melirik sejenak "Omong-omong, tumben tempatmu bersih begini, tak terlalu kotor. Padahal aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk jadi sukarelawan buat bersih-bersih tempat sampahmu."

"Ah. Beberapa hari lalu kubersihkan."

"Oh."

Keduanya memfokuskan pada acara tv, tak banyak bicara lagi. Daisuke menenggak berkali-kali kalengnya hingga kosong, dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kemudian berjalan mengambil kembali kaleng baru dikulkasnya. Membuka dan meminumnya lagi.

"Jun-nee."

"Hmm."

"Katakanlah, sekarang aku sedang dekat dengan perempuan."

"Oh. Pantesan dibersihkan."

"Dia yang bantu bersihkan."

"Hee."tertawa melihat adegan lucu di tv "Terus mau gimana?"

"Entah. Aku tak ingin terlalu besar kepala dulu. Kami hanya berteman."

"Sering jalan?"

"Ya."

"Jadikan saja kalau gitu."

Daisuke menoleh pada kakaknya, tak berbicara lagi dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan atas sofa. Memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang dialaminya, bersama Hikari.

####

"Daisuke-kun?"

Hikari agak terkejut melihat Daisuke yang ada dirumahnya, dia tak memberi tahu Hikari tentang kunjungannya ini. Ditambah lagi, ayahnya dan kakaknya duduk diseberang Daisuke. Hikari dipanggil kakaknya untuk datang keruang tamu.

"Hikari."Taichi memberi isyarat duduk.

Hikari mendudukkan dirinya disamping kakaknya, dan melihat Daisuke bingung.

"Taichi, tou-san serahkan padamu."ayahnya bangkit

"Eeeh, kok gitu. Tou-san."

"Aku sih yes."

"Eeehhh?"Taichi mengeluarkan wajah kesal melihat ayahnya yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan lain. Hikari terlihat bingung, melihat kakaknya "Tou-san terlalu banyak liat acara gak jelas."

"Oni-chan, ada apa ini?"

Taichi menoleh pada Hikari, kemudian melihat Daisuke "Daisuke."

"Ya?"

Menghela napas "Aku juga yes."

Makin bingung Hikari, kernyitan dahinya keluar, berpikir. Daisuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taichi. "Ok, aku juga kekamar. Keputusan terakhir tetap Hikari."

Taichi berjalan pergi kekamarnya, Hikari yang bingung menatap Daisuke. Daisuke pun menatap Hikari dengan sedikit senyum kecil "Tak mengerti ya?"

Hikari sedikit tersenyum setelah menghela napas "Ngerti kok."

"Oh. Memang apa?"

Hikari merubah posisi duduknya, yang awalnya tak berhadapan langsung dengan Daisuke. "Katakanlah."

Daisuke mengambil napas dalam "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku!"

Hikari memadang lekat Daisuke, mencari kebenaran dan keseriusan dari apa yang sedang dilakukan Daisuke. Daisuke melamarnya, tanpa memberitahunya, tanpa sebuah tanda apapun. Dan langsung pada orang tua dan kakaknya, tanpa berbicara terlebih dahulu dengannya.

"Tanpa basa basi ya."Hikari mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah Daisuke dan membelai pelan pipi kanannya "Gak mau pacaran dulu?"

"Tidak. Mengingat usia kita, aku tak berminat pada hubungan seperti itu."

"Ooh."

"Jawabanmu?"

"Boleh aku sedikit mengungkap perasan?"

"Ya."

"Saat pertemuan kebetulan kita, aku tak merasakan apapun padamu. Namun setelah berbicara denganmu di kedai kopi, rasanya aku mulai tertarik dan jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Tapi semua itu belum jelas, aku memang nyaman namun aku belum mendapat arahan ingin apa aku denganmu. Beberapa hari sering keluar bersamamu, membuatku merasa makin kuat, aku merasa makin nyaman denganmu, dari situ aku mengetahui, mungkin aku mencintaimu."

Daisuke mendengarkan dalam diam, meski bibirnya sebenarnya kedutan "Daisuke-kun sendiri, apa yang mendorongmu melakukan ini?"

"Sama. Perasaan nyaman saat bersamamu. Dan aku sadar saat aku memujimu."

"Jadi memang ada maksudnya ya."

"Mungkin. Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Hikari melepas belaiannya "Bibirmu kedutan begitu, harus kukatakan ya."

"Harus."

"Ya. Aku mau. Aku mau menikah dengan Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke menghela napas lega, rencananya tak banyak. Hanya bermodal nyali saja, dia langsung mengutarakan apa yang dirasanya, dua orang dari tiga orang keluarga Hikari menerimanya, dan yang bersangkutan pun menerimanya.

"Jadi?"tanya Hikari

"Apanya?"

"Sudah mau melakukan hal-hal dewasa bersamaku?"

"Tunggu waktunya saja."Daisuke melepas jam tangannya "Aku kesini tak banyak persiapan, begitu aku mendapat keyakinan untuk melakukannya tadi siang."menyerahkan jam tangannya "Makanya, sementara, aku baru bisa memberikan jam tanganku ini, pengganti cincin untuk sementara ini."

Hikari menerimanya dengan tersenyum "Pakaikan."

"Sendiri saja."

Bibirnya memang berkata begitu, tapi tangannya bergerak memakaikan pada pergelangan tangan Hikari. Hikari melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah dipakaikan jam, Daisuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening Hikari. "Mau berusaha?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha menjadi satu-satunya gadismu, selamanya."

 **END**


End file.
